


Determined

by BlackIce_K1lls



Series: What even. [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Everyone else - Freeform, Gen, Henry Saves Everyone AU, Linda is the name of both his wife and daughter, but it's in the modern times, everyone is pretty much cool with each other, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIce_K1lls/pseuds/BlackIce_K1lls
Summary: When Linda introduces the gang to THE INTERNET, Shawn is determined to find and fight Seán McLoughlin with a very confused Grant behind.





	Determined

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post I asked and just wanted to write since no one else did (http://adobe-outdesign.tumblr.com/post/174579409847/has-anyone-ever-just-wanted-a-batim-fic-where-the) and this other post (http://adobe-outdesign.tumblr.com/post/174611820467/forget-blackicekills-fanfic-i-want-a-fanfic). Tell me if anyone wants me to continue this.

Sammy Wes Lawrence was tuning his banjo downstairs when he heard a very strong and very clear "Get the FUCK away from me!" in Grant Cohen's voice upstairs. After getting out of the studio, he wasn't used to such loud noises and practically ran upstairs to the source of the sound. 

He ran into Joey Drew and Grant and almost threw Joey off his wheelchair in the process.

"Sammy, what the hell!?" Joey yelled, shifting in his wheelchair.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? The 'Get the fuck away from me'?" Grant asked.

"Yeah," Sammy replied. "I though something happened upstairs to you and ran over here to find out."

From down the hall, you could here Linda Ross (both Henry's daughter and wife were both named Linda) yell from her room, "Sorry about that! That was just my computer!"

Knowing this, all three men made their way to her room, wondering why Grant's voice came from her computer. In Linda's room, you would find Wally Franks, Shawn Flynn, and Thomas Conner hunched over her computer in awe and jitters. 

"So you're tellin' me that this thing, this thin and tiny thing, can do multiple things at once and talk to people all over the world and all you have to do find the right program?" Wally asked her, obviously a bit skeptical at what modern computers have become.

"Yep." Linda swung around in her chair and noticed the three men at her door. "Oh, hey. What'cha need?" She paused the video on screen.

Sammy pointed at Linda's computer and asked, "What did we just hear downstairs?"

"Hmm? Oh, the video? That was just DAGames."

Thomas piped up. "Who?"

She chuckled. "DAGames is a musical artist and a bit of a gamer on YouTube. Most people just know him for his music though. He's a pretty cool gu-"

Sammy stopped her midway. "No no no. Not that." He pointed at Grant. "Why did he sound like Grant?"

Linda looked at Sammy and then her computer. She shrugged. "I dunno. Sometimes people sound like other people. It just happens sometimes." She clicked to the homepage of YouTube. "Oh hey, Jack uploaded."

Jack Fain poked his head into the room. "I uploaded what?"

"What? No, I mean JackSepticEye. He uploaded a new video. Jeez, you people have good hearing."

After practically everyone heard the "Get the FUCK away from me!", they all got crammed into Linda's room, hovering over the computer.

"Okay! Okay, everyone back up a bit. I need space too." Linda said and clicked on the newest of Jack's videos.

"*SLAP* Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is JackSepticEye and welcome to a game called..."

Almost immediately as this "JackSepticEye" spoke, everyone looked over at Shawn while he looked at the screen with a poker face.

As soon as JackSepticEye spoke, something bubbled in Shawn's mind. Something weird and oddly motivating. He cracked his knuckles and asked, "Where is this man?"

As soon as he asked this, Susie Campbell, Allison Pendle, Thomas, and Lacie Benton left the room, Wally, Joey, Sammy, and Grant backed away, and the remaining people stiffened in place. 

Linda paused. "Um, what?"

"Where is this man?" he repeated, sterner this time.

It was at this moment that our good ol' pal Henry Ross walked in the room, carrying a bag and holding his hat down. "Hey, what's going on... Um, Shawn?"

Shawn moved his head to stare Henry dead in the eyes. "Where is this man?"

"What?"

Shawn walked over to Henry. "Do you know this man?"

"I don't-"

"Do you know this ma-"

"Shawn!" Joey yelled, grabbing his attention. "Shawn, you are legitimately scaring Henry right now. Maybe calm down a bit?"

Shawn stayed silent for a bit before grabbing Linda's computer and Grant's shirt and running out the door to the kitchen. A shriek was heard from Grant that no one though he could make and both Wally and Thomas ran down there.

"My computer..." Joey helped Henry recover from whatever the hell just happened as the rest followed Wally and Thomas.

In the kitchen, Grant was practically thrown into a chair while Shawn typed furiously at Linda's computer.

"What in the world is going on here!?" Bertram Piedmont practically yelled.

Grant whimpered. "I don't know. I think Shawn is wanting to fight JackSepticEye?"

"Who?"

Linda screamed, "WHY!?"

Shawn shot back, "It is now my mission to now find Seán William McLoughlin and fight him!"

Thomas joined in. "That doesn't answer her question. Why?"

Shawn stopped answering questions and continued his mission. 

With Grant by his side and a couple Google searches, Shawn will fight this man at any cost.


End file.
